A Surprise for the Inspector
by Eloise Kitty
Summary: Kanda and Allen want to be alone so when Link goes to town they finally get their time together... but what happenes when Link comes back? Extreme hard lemon. Allen is a little OOC in some places.


"As soon as my 'stalker' leaves we can get started"

Allen leaned up and gave his lover a gentle kiss.

"Baka Moyashi… I don't think I can last much longer without you."

Kanda pulled Allen into a heated kiss. Inspector Link came back into the room to find the two men looking at each other, as if sharing an un-spoken secret.

"Well, I have to go now… Walker, I'm leaving Kanda in charge of you until I return. Kanda-san, please do not let Mister Walker out of your sight."

"Oh, of course Inspector, I'll keep a close eye on him."

Allen and Kanda exchanged a quick glance, knowing what they were going to do when Link left.

"Well then I'm off. Walker… please don't get into trouble when I'm away."

"Don't worry inspector. You can trust Kanda."

The inspector turned on his heel, exiting the room in a dignified manner. As soon as he was gone Kanda pulled Allen into a passionate kiss. He pulled Allen close, grazing his hips against the boys. Allen bucked his hips at the sudden contact and knew he needed his release. He unbuttoned the samurai's long black coat in an erotic manner.

Kanda was taken aback at the courage of the smaller boy and pulled him into another heated kiss. Their tongues clashed. Allen ran his fingers through the raven locks of the older man and pulled out his hair tie, letting the perfect navy strands fall all over his shoulders. Kanda ripped off Allen's coat in one swift motion and was soon kissing down the pale skin of the exorcist.

Kanda ran his fingers up the ivory skin on Allen's chest. He flicked an erect pink bud with his finger, causing a moan to escape from the younger man's mouth. He took the nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Allen kicked off his pants and started to unbutton Kanda's too. They were thrown off into an unknown corner of the room. Kanda kissed his way down Allen's toned chest before finally stopping his mouth right above Allen's erection.

_Wow, has it been this long already?_

Inspector Link was still out shopping in a nearby town. Not wanting to get in trouble from his boss he decided to head back to the order.

_I hope Walker hasn't done anything I will have to report him for… I'm actually becoming quite fond of him._

Link sat in the carriage and thought about all the times he has shared with Allen over the past few months.

_Ahh, if he only knew. What a sweet naïve young man. _

Link spent the rest of the time on the ride back, thinking about his feelings towards the small exorcist.

Kanda was hovering over the exorcists throbbing erection. He playfully licked the tip of his member, swiping up the bead of pre-cum leaking out of the slit.

*_knock, knock, knock*_

_Jesus Christ… was… was that Walker moaning? Did Kanda hurt him?_

Link barged in to see Allen laying on the floor completely naked with Kanda on top of him sucking on his erection.

_Oh dear God… Allen… Kanda… DOING THIS?_

"Oops, well I guess I walked in on a bad time i… I'll just be leaving now…"

Link turned to leave but was stopped by a hand placed over his crotch.

_W… Walker?_

"Umm… Mister Walker… What are you doing?"

"Oh please Link. Act like we don't already know. You liked looking at this, watching me get my manhood sucked on by a man. You like me Inspector Link. I can feel you're hard. Come on Link, join us."

Allen Pulled down Links trousers and played with the elastic around his waistline. Kanda, after witnessing the blind passion given off by his lover, made his way over to Link. Kanda pulled down the Inspectors boxers and took his manhood into his mouth. Meanwhile Allen was controlling the man's lips, sucking on them and filling his mouth with passion. Allen slowly un-braided Links long blonde hair and let it fall all over him. He looked so much better with his hair down, rather, than in that horrible braid. Allen walked around behind link and circled his finger around Link's hole. The inspector bucked his hips forward almost gagging Kanda.

With one good thrust, Allen was inside Link. The inspector was receiving treatment from both ends. He felt a warm feeling inside him welling up. He knew he couldn't last much longer. Link wrapped his fingers around Kanda's long member and stroked it in time with Allen's thrusts. Kanda moaned out in ecstasy. With a final thrust, Link shot his seed all over Kanda's face. Feeling the tight contraction of muscles around his own erection Allen filled Link up. Link continued to pump Kanda's length until he shot his seed over their chests.

The three fell down in a heap on the floor. Kanda with cum all over his chest, Link slowly leaking white fluid from his hole, and Allen, clean as can be, but dead tired on the floor.

"W… Why did you two di this with me?"

"Well, think of this as your 'punishment' for interrupting the Moyashi-kun and I."

"Yu… you know my first name… use it."

Allen leaned over and places a warm kiss on his raven haired lover's lips.

"So Link… we should do this again don't you think?"

_The audacity! They think I'll subject myself to this again?_

"I agree, Mister Walker."

"Oh please Link… I think this earns us a first name basis with each other now."

_I will never fully understand what just happened but, it was thoroughly enjoyable. _

"Right, of course… Allen."

"So… Who's ready for round two?"

"KANDA!"


End file.
